Mass Effect 2 Version 2
by Avatar 101
Summary: Join Shepard in an alternate jouney in his quest to defeat the Reapers.Cancelled. Feel free to take idea's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone**

**Just so you know I will be posting an original Mass Effect remake when can be bothered getting around to it.**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Status from Mass Effect 1**

**Class**: Liberator

One third biotic

One third tech

One third soldier

**Abilities and Skills**:

Biotic Powers:

Hypercloak

Biotic Barrier

Tech Powers:

Incinerate

Overload

Combat Drone

Weapons Skills:

Dual SMG's

Dual Pistols

Assault Rifle

Shotgun

Sniper Rifle

Heavy Weapon

Combat Knives

**Personal History**:

Earthborn

Parent died at an early age

Found at eight by Alliance officials searching for biotic potential

Put through the best training course ever assembled

Course goal; create the best soldiers for Spectre candidates

War hero status earned during the Skillian Blitz

**Virmire**:

No Members lost, Secondary team rescued Kaiden Alanko before nuke went off

Used Charm to solve impossible situation

**Battle of the Citadel**:

Council saved and Anderson awarded position on Council

* * *

**Prologue**

Miranda looked out at the glowing blue and red sun outside Cerberus's main facility. The Illusive Man looked at her, studying her intently. She continued to stare out the view port as an attendant entered and handed a datapad.

As the man left Miranda finally spoke. "Shepard did everything we could have hoped and more", she said, "Saving the Citadel, even saving the Council. Humanity has the respect and thanks of the entire galaxy"… she trailed off, turning to face him, and then added, "But still it's not enough".

The Illusive Man nodded in agreement. "Our sacrifices have earned the Council's gratitude, but Shepard remains our best hope". Miranda's eyes turned furious. "But they're sending him to fight Geth. Geth! We know their not the real threat. The Reapers are still out there". The Illusive man nodded once more. "And it's up to us to stop them".

Miranda growled in annoyance. "The Council will never follow us. They'll never trust Cerberus", she turned and stared back out the view port. "But Shepard; they'll follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon. But he's just one man". She turned back to the Illusive Man. "We lose Shepard, we may lose everything".

The Illusive Man blew on his cigarette and put into the ash tray on the arm of his chair. "Then see to it that we don't lose him", he said simply.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Terminus Systems the SSV1 Nomandy exited it Mass Effect jump. Inside the crew of the Alliance vessel moved around delivering status reports and updating crew logs. From the bridge of the warship the pilot spoke to the Navigator. "Disengaging FTL Drive, activating stealth systems", after a few moments he said, "Board is green, we're running silent". Navigator Pressly wrote the status into his datapad. "We're wasting our time", he said, "Four days up and down this sector and we haven't found any sign of Geth activity".

Joker, the pilot of the proud vessel, smiled in amusement. "Three ships went missing here in the last month, something happened to them". Pressly acknowledged the simple fact. "My money's on slavers. The Terminus Systems are crawling with them".

A female voice interrupted the two men. "Picking something up on the long range scanner". Joker looked at his panel and noticed it to. The female ensign continued. "Unidentified vessel; looks like a cruiser". Joker looked at the vessels IFF signature and frowned. "Doesn't match any known signatures".

The cruiser's trajectory changed suddenly. "Vessel has changed course; now on intercept trajectory", reported the young ensign. Pressly's jaw dropped. "It can't be. The stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a Geth ship could"…

Joker instantly knew there were only two races that could have seen passed the stealth system on the Normandy. "It's not the Geth", he shouted, "Brace for evasive manuvers!" The unknown vessel fired a high powered laser beam on the Normandy. The Kinetic barriers instantly went down and the hull was breached in the main rector room. The reactor was destroyed and it sent a series of mini explosions throughout the vessel. One such explosion hit the station Navigator Pressly had been working at. He cried out in pain as he slumped to the floor, dead.

"Pressly", shouted the ensign who got out of her chair to try and help him. Another explosion sent her flying and she hit the floor and snapped her neck. Joker sat calmly in his chair shouting out status reports. "Kinetic barriers are down. Main Reactor destroyed. Multiple hull breaches. Weapons offline. Someone get that fire out".

* * *

On the second deck Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams ran through the chaos, dodging explosions. She found who she was looking for. "Shepard!" she shouted. Shepard put on his helmet and sealed it to his Spectre Armour Mark X life support systems. Ashley quickly sealed her own suit and helmet. "Distress beacon is ready for launch", he informed her.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" she asked. Shepard turned and started forward. Their shields flared as an explosion erupted nearby. Ashley stumbled and Shepard caught her. "The Alliance won't abandon us", he said strongly. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it to her. "We just need to hang on. Get everyone onto the evac pods", he said to her. She looked at him and said, "Joker's still in the co-pit. He won't abandon ship and I'm not leaving either".

Shepard grabbed the extinguisher from her pushed her towards the evac area, putting a data tablet into her hands. "I need you to get everyone onto the evac pods. I'll take care of Joker". Ashley turned back towards him, love flashing in her eyes. "Commander I…" Shepard interrupted her. "Ashley go", he said sternly and looked at her from over his shoulder at the beautiful young woman, "Now!"

She stood still for a moment then said, "Aye, aye", and ran off to the evac area. Wrex, Liara, Tali, Kaidan and Garrus were already filling their pods. Ashley ran to the sixth, "Everyone in, go, go, go!" she shouted as the crew members ran into the pod secured themselves. Ashley made one last look for anyone else. One of the engineers had made it up from the third deck and was running their way. BANG! He was sent flying and hit one of the bulkheads. All the bone in his body snapped and he fell like a jellyfish.

Ashley entered the pod and closed the hatch. The protective panel opened and they blasted away from the doomed vessel.

* * *

Shepard made his way through the debris to the upper deck. Joker's distress calls could be heard over the loudspeakers. The airlock opened and Shepard got a good look at the ship that had attacked them through a giant hole in the roof. The vessel looked to be made of rock at the front and metal at the back. Shepard knew it wasn't a Reaper.

He investigate later he decided and continued to the bridge. Joker was sitting at the controls trying to bring the Normandy around. "Come on Joker", Shepard shouted as he passed through the airlock shield. "No", shouted the defiant Joker, "I won't abandon the Normandy. I can still save her". Shepard shook his head at his pilot's stubbornness. "The Normandy's lost", he said, "Going down with the ship won't help". Joker came to reason. "Yeah, you're right. Help me up".

Joker looked up. "Their coming around for another attack", he shouted. Shepard went through the shield and looked out the hole in the hull. The unknown vessel was indeed charging it attack laser. He ran back and grabbed Joker. "Ow, hey watch the arm", he cried. Shepard hauled him up and dragged him the evac pod. Joker limped in and pulled on his harness. BANG! The laser beam hit again and Shepard was sent flying. Joker shouted and Shepard hit the eject button.

There was a bright flash of light and he knew no more.

From the distance Ashley saw the Normandy explode and the last pod only just got away. "Chief Williams", came a voice through the com unit. She quickly moved to it. "Yes Joker, I'm here", she replied.

"Ash, I'm sorry", came Joker's reply, "Shepard's gone". All the occupants of the pods remained silent as they all realised their leader, the great Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, defeater of Saren the rogue Spectre, Sovereign the Reaper and all their Geth Forces, was dead.

* * *

"_Commander Shepard has been recovered_", said Miranda's voice, "_The Lazuras Project will proceed as planned_".

* * *

**I'll get the next part up as soon as possible.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone,**

**Now the story starts getting interesting.**

**I may not be able to update for a bit of a while after this so don't be surprised that I don't update for a couple of months.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back from the Dead**

Shepard slowly opened his eyes only to be met with harsh light and pain, not only in his eyes. His chest hurt the most, but his entire body ached. A voice, that was somewhat deafened said, "On the monitor, he showing peripheral signs, sign of awareness of his surrounding. Oh, God Miranda, I think he's waking up!" A human female appeared next him, eyes show kindness and seriousness.

"Damit Wilson he not ready", she said, "Give him the sedative". She looked right into his eyes. "Shepard, stay still and try to relax". She pinned one of his arms down as he attempted to raise it. He looked to his right and saw a human male keying commands into the computer. He started to walk to a monitor on another holographic screen.

"Heart rate's climbing, brain activity off the charts", he paused, "Stats are pushing into the red zone! It's not working!" The woman, called Miranda, shouted, "Another dose now!" The man named Wilson pushed a control and Shepard's vision began to blur again. Wilson sign in relief. "Heart rate dropping, stats falling back into normal range. We almost lost him". Miranda faced him, then glanced in the direction were Wilson was, though Shepard could no longer see him. "I told you your estimates were off. Run them again". Wilson grunted in the affirmative.

The last thing Shepard saw was Miranda smiling kindly at him.

"Wake up Commander", said a female voice over a loudspeaker. Shepard stirred weakly. A sudden boom with a powerful vibration kicked in Shepard's natural instincts, though he instantly regretted it as pain lanced over his whole body. It felt like his body was on fire. He winced and opened his eyes, slowly getting to his feet. "Shepard your scars aren't healed but I need you to get moving, this facility is under attack", said the voice on the loudspeaker from a small comlink, a voice that Shepard recognised as belonging to Miranda Lawson. He sat up and grabbed the comlink and a painkiller. "There's a pistol and armour in the locker on the far side of the room, hurry".

Shepard lumbered over and opened the locker. A suit of N7 armour, an omni-tool, biotic amp and a hand cannon pistol were waiting for him. Shepard quickly slipped on the armour components, activated the shields and holstered the pistol. It wasn't much but it would do. At least he had his biotic and tech powers. He grabbed omni-tool and biotic amp and slid them onto his arms, biotic left, omni-tool right. They too were of basic soldier quality but it was better than nothing.

Shepard's hearing enhance ability was able to here the charging whine of a door charge, a fact confirmed by Miranda a moment later. He ducked behind cover and the door exploded. He drew the pistol and aim at the door. The remains of FERNIS Mech were lying there. He moved through and into the next room.

"They must have set up a barricade to hold off the mechs", Miranda said as Shepard vaulted over it. One LOC Mech was at the top of the stairway. He levelled the pistol and fire and less than a second. The mech exploded in a shower of metal and sparks. He moved into a junction at the top of a ramp and saw a human female body on the ground. She was dead by at least ten minutes. He closed her eyes and scooped up a set of thermal clips on the floor next to her.

Shepard moved into a new corridor and saw a grenade launcher on the ground. He picked it up and brought it to bare not a second too soon. A squad of mechs entered the room on the floor below and Shepard blasted them to pieces with a single blast from the launcher.

"Use the lift to go down one level", said Miranda. He followed her instructions and leaped though a fire into the next room. Shepard past into the next wing with quick efficiency and, to his relief, found her in a control room surrounded by a large amount of destroyed mech's.

"Glad you made it", she said, "We've been betrayed by one of our own. His name's Wilson. He was last seen heading for the shuttle bay. One of my soldiers, Jacob Taylor, has gone after him". Shepard nodded. "We should find Taylor and head for the shuttles. Let Wilson go down with this station". Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Good plan", she opened the com channel. "Jacob, this is Miranda. Screw going after Wilson and head to the shuttle bay". A gruff voice answered, "Understood ma'am". They continued thought the facility. "Tell me about how you brought me back", he asked Miranda.

"Well it wasn't easy", she admitted, "It took two years and more than five billion credits to bring you back". Shepard did a double-take. Two years! It had really been that long. His shock must have shown, because Miranda laughed. "Yeah, like I said it wasn't easy", she continued, "It took us a month to find you in the orbital debris and even them it was a miracle that the procedures worked. We're talk technology on a whole new level. Micro-fusion regeneration, the works, but in the end though it was well worth it".

"Also your Tech and Biotic Implant's have been severely upgraded. Your old ones were damaged beyond repair and it was near impossible to get new ones by then. So about a month ago we upgrade them to the latest prototypes. You've now got new powers and abilities at your disposal. I'll give you specifics later but stick with your original powers for now. L8 biotics and tech implants are extremely high powered and have only recently come out to the Spectre's branch. We simply hijacked a set from the Citadel supply shuttles. You'll need training to be able to handle the high levelled powers".

"So I've been reborn in a fashion?" he enquired. Miranda looked stunned that he'd summed it down so quickly. "In a way I guess so", she replied. They bypassed the main corridor in favour of the ducts and service tunnels, making their ways pass groups of mech's that would have taken time they didn't have, and reached the shuttle bay.

They entered and were immediately attacked by mech's. "Jacob!" Miranda shouted to a black skinned human male near the shuttle entrance. He was in big trouble. Shepard reached out with his mind and hurled the mech's all over the hanger bay. Each of them was instantly destroyed, but Shepard himself faded into darkness.

* * *

**Now just so you know I'm not being racist when I say his skin is dark. I'm just being discriptive.**

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of this adventure.**

**I've also been working on the chapter for Horizon. I think you're going to like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Illusive Man**

Shepard slowly and groggily came back to reality. "Easy Shepard", said Miranda reaching down to ease him up. He quick scanned the area and realised they were safe inside a shuttle. "What happened?" he asked, still slightly disoriented.

"You blanked out after using one of your new biotic powers", replied the man. Jacob Taylor, Shepard remembered. Unless he was mistaking, it was a multi target power combined with his push/pull ability. He'd heard rumours that Council Scientists had been working on a prototype of such a power for the L4 implants before his death. Obliviously they'd gotten it working, but it had some nasty side effects without proper training. He wouldn't be using that power again for a while.

'_I wonder what other surprises these implants have_', he thought. Once he was sitting up properly Miranda took a seat next to Jacob. "Shepard I'm sorry to do this but we need to evaluate you before you meet with the Illusive Man", said Miranda. The Illusive Man; it ran a bell in Shepard's memory banks. It was the name of Cerberus's leader, a man whose past was clouded in shadow. If rumour was right it was said that they'd been part of the Alliance once, striking from the shadows while the marines stuck from the light.

"I remember that name", he said, keeping his voice civil, "I ran into employees of Cerberus who mentioned that name while I was investigating Saren. He's the leader of a pro-human splinter group". Miranda nodded, obviously impressed. "That's what many people believe and in many ways their right. Many view us as butchers who want humans to rule the galaxy, but that's not the entire truth".

"Truth is", said Jacob, "We put humanities safety first. We believe that humans should have more say in the galaxy not just be shunned down like the rest of the non-council races. Thank to you we do have more say now but even so the other species don't see us as trustworthy and as a result our idea's and ideal's are cast aside". Shepard looked at his hands. He had to admit that what they said was partially true.

"Moving on", Miranda continued, "You were on shore leave on Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz. You rallied together a resistance and held them off till reinforcements arrived, correct?" Shepard nodded. "The civilians came first, we all knew that when we went into battle".

Jacob spoke up, "I had friends on Elysium. What you did there was so darn impressive as to be impossible". Shepard chuckled at that. "I did make a career out of doing the impossible and the insane". Jacob laughed at that and Miranda grinned. "Satisfied Miranda?" he asked. "First let's try something more resent", she replied, "Virmire, when you blew up Saren's cloning laboratory, what happened there?"

"We were sent to investigate a distress call from a Salarian commando team", Shepard replied, "That's where we found out about Soverign's true nature as a Reaper. We evacuated everyone and destroyed the lab".

"The Battle for the Citadel, after you saved the Destiny Ascension, the council offered a position for humanity", Miranda pressed, "Who did you recommend?"

"I recommended Captain Anderson, the Normandy's former CO", he replied instantly. Miranda nodded, seeming satisfied. "Yes, Captain Anderson is now Councillor Anderson", she informed him. The shuttle chose to exit lightspeed at that moment. A huge facility loomed ahead.

"We'll talk more later", said Jacob, "For now it's time for you to meet the Illusive man".

They walked through the facility meeting members of the staff. Shepard wasn't surprised that they were all human. They kept walking through observation decks and control centre until they entered an empty room.

He waited with Miranda and Jacob in this room for almost a minute. Then out of the floor came holographic squares and a perfect circle around them. The squares showed a large room in an observation platform. Out the viewport he saw a large blue and red star. In front of them sat the Illusive Man.

He was in his mid-forties. His height was that of an average man, with brown hair and shining blue eyes that were clearly artificial. The barely visible scars at the corners of his eyes confirmed it.

"Commander Shepard", he greeted civilly. "Illusive Man", Shepard replied, "I thought we'd be having this meeting face to face". The Illusive Man smiled in amusement. "A necessary precaution, considering who I am to my organisation", he explained, "but enough about that. You and I both know why we're here to talk".

"The Reapers", Shepard relied. The Illusive man nodded. "Good to see your memory is still intact. Shepard we're at war. No-one wants to admit it but humanity is under attack. While you've been gone someone has been attacking Terminus System colonies; Human colonies to be precise".

"All we know is that just before the attacks communications go dark, then everyone just disappears without a trace. For that reason I need you to investigate the most recent attack, a small colony called Freedom's Progress".

"If the Reapers are involved I'll find out", Shepard replied. It was the least he could do to for the people who brought him back and it was part of his duty as an Alliance Marine and Council Spectre.

"I'll have my men outfit you with the latest Spectre equipment and Miranda and Jacob shall go with you", said the Illusive Man, "They're under your command now Shepard no matter what you decide to do. Good luck and report your findings back to me when you're done".

* * *

**Remember R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everyone.**

**Sorry to say that I'm giving up on this one. If anyone want to they can adopt this story.**

**The next post will be the last.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freedom's Progress**

The Illusive Man hadn't been kidding about the new gear. It consisted of Kestrel Armour, an M-76 Revenvant Assault Rifle, an M-98 Widow Sniper Rifle, an ML-77 Missile Launcher, an M-300 Claymore Shotgun, two M-9 Tempest Submachine Guns, two M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistols and two energy daggers. His personal armament was the best he'd ever seen.

They were currently on a shuttle heading for Freedom's Progress. He'd been reading over his new powers with his L8 biotics. In addition to his old powers and the multi-target abilities he seemed to have accumulated, he now had access to the Reave, Slam, Biotic Charge and Singularity.

Shepard knew he wouldn't be able to use these powers without further training, though that would have to come later. At least his original powers had been amplified, to allow him greater control and power levels. That would be of great use in this newer galaxy.

Miranda addressed him, "Commander, the Illusive Man put us under your command so if there are any questions you want to ask us now would be the time". Shepard nodded in understanding. "Give me a run-down of your abilities and specialties", he replied.

Jacob spoke up first, "I'm mostly a biotic techy. I served with the Alliance up til after the Battle of the Citadel. After seeing Sovereign at both Eden Prime and the Citadel, I knew that as long as the Alliance wasn't willing to do I couldn't serve it. I have knowledge in most of the basic areas when it comes to hacking technology and I have tech overload and biotic barrier powers".

Once he was finished Miranda took over. "I've served the Illusive Man since I was sixteen. That was mostly for personal reasons though so I won't bother mentioning them. I have some skill in biotic powers, including the power of biotic slam, though I usually lead soldiers into battle".

Shepard processed this as fast as he could. Overall they were a fairly balanced team. "Alright I have to admit I'm rather impressed. The Illusive Man may not be seen in my favourite books, but at least he knows how to choose his agents well. I think we'll all complement each other well". The two Cerberus Agents seemed pleased with the Commanders compliments. "Now, what can you tell me about this colony, Freedom's Progress?" he asked.

"It is a remote colony outside of Alliance control based in the middle of the Terminus Systems, mostly a snowy retreat if Intel is correct", Miranda replied. "Nothing truly of note, save for there being over 20,000 humans there", Jacob concluded.

"Alright our first priority is to check for survivors, unlikely as it is", said Shepard, "But our primary objective is to find out what happened here". The Cerberus agents were in agreement at that. Shepard however had a feeling that things were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

The shuttle exited lightspeed and plummeted straight for the surface of the snow world. They landed without any difficulty and quickly proceeded to the first cluster of buildings. "And this is supposed to be the planets tropical zone", Shepard commented to Miranda and Jacob. Jacob grinned. "Well it sure isn't Tatooine", he replied, completing the old line from Star Wars. Miranda chuckled slightly.

They proceeded through the cluster for buildings finding nothing. "It like everyone got up and left during dinner", Jacob commented, pointing to the abandoned meals. Shepard nodded grimly.

They proceeded out the back door to a large blast door. Miranda and Jacob took covering positions on either side of the door. "Let's crack her open", said Shepard, activating his omni-tool. The large doors slid open...

And they were suddenly under attack the LOC and FENRIS Mechs. Miranda broke from cover and began launching Slams against the LOC's on the far balconies whilst Jacob open fired with his Tempest. The firefight lasted only five minutes but it ended when Shepard targeted two FENRIS's and launched them at the last of the LOC's.

"Those Mech's show have recognised us as human", said an outraged Jacob. Shepard quickly scanned them. "They were remotely reprogrammed", he said, "But by who and for what purpose is anyone's guess". They quickly moved to the next building entrance and prepared for another firefight. But what they found on the other side was not what they expected.

Three male Quar'rin's were huddled together muttering to each other and a fourth, a female, was at the exit. The three male reacted instantly drawing weapons. "Stop right there", one of them shouted. The female was on them instantly.

"Grigor, you said you'd let me handle this", she said. What shocked Shepard was the voice, a voice he knew all too well. Tali turned and gasped. "Wait... SHEPARD!" she shouted in disbelief.

Shepard immediately lowered his weapon and signalled Miranda and Jacob to do the same. They complied with obvious surprise. "I don't care who they are", shouted the same Quar'rin, "We're not taking any chances with Cerberus". Tali rounded on them

"Put those weapons down!" roared Tali, and then she turned back to him, "Shepard? Is it really you?" she asked with a slight quiver of doubt. He smiled warmly.

"Remember the Geth data I gave you Tali", he said, "How it help you complete your Pilgrimage". Tali remembered alright. "Yes I remember", she said coming forward and embracing him in a warm hug. He returned the gesture. The Quar'rin's backed off, holstering their weapons.

"What are Quar'rin's doing all the way out here?" asked Jacob. Tali answed, "One of our people, Veetor is his name, was here on Pilgrimage, helping out the local settlements.


	5. Horizon Part I

**Horizon Part I**

Shepard stood in the middle of the communications pad as the orange holographic screens moved out of the floor into place. He saw the Illusive man in his chair, the red and blue star glowing behind him. "Shepard", he greeted, "I think we've got a break".

A hologram appeared in front of him. "Horizon, one of our Terminus colonies just went dark", he continued, "If it isn't under attack it soon will be". Shepard knew this was the chance they'd been looking for. Convenient. Perhaps to convenient. "I sense a trap", he said to the Illusive man. "The hologram disappeard. The Illusive man nodded in agreement. "But if you want to save your two closest friends, it's a trap you're going to have to walk into", he replied, "My men have informed me that this target has two people of extreme importance; Kaidan Alenko and Ashley Williams".

Shepard did a double take. The Collectors were after them. The Illusive Man continued talking. "In spite of me not wanting them involved it would be foolish of me to not let you save that colony".

"Send the coordinates and we'll head there immediately", he replied briskly. "Good luck and be careful Shepard", said the Illusive Man.

The Normandy exited lightspeed into the Horizon system. Joker had done a quick scan of the planet and everything seemed normal; even the colonists were still there. That was something. "Shepard, an unknown vessel is preparing to exit lightspeed at the local relay", reported EDI. _'The Collectors'_, Shepard thought. Finally they were one step ahead of them.

"Thanks EDI", he said, "Have Joker keep us cloaked and out of visual range". All of the team had assembled in the Cargo Bay. Shepard grabbed a jet pack and parachute and put them on. "Change of plan team", he informed them, "Grab a jet pack and parachute. We're going for an atmospheric drop. Seal your suits and good luck". With quick and precise movements the team grabbed the necessary equipment and sealed their drop suits. Shepard palmed the airlock and with that he jumped out the open bay door straight for Horizon.

The pressure was incredible but his suit kept the worst at bay. "Joker drop the tank with the heavy equipment", he said into his intercom. Joker's reply wasn't heard as he began to pick up speed and entered the lower atmosphere. Miranda and Jacob had caught up. The others were right behind them. They were at 100,000 feet. "I hope your all ready for this because we're in for one hell of a fight", he shouted into the com. Green acknowledgement light flashed in his helmet. "Jack as soon as we land I need you to put a barrier up around the colony", he said. "You got it", she replied in her normal gruff voice.

"Ready to deploy jetpacks", said Shepard, "Ready, 3, 2, 1, go".

Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko walked towards the northern battery. "LT we're not going to be able to defend this colony at this rate", she said. Alenko was about to reply when he heard a harsh screeching noise coming towards them. Apparently she'd heard it to as she looked up. Alenko followed here line of sight and saw nine orange streaks heading towards the colony. The strange thing was that they were slowing down.

He pulled out his pistol and looked though the scope. His jaw dropped. One was a Turian, one a Krogan, one a Salarian and the rest were human. A larger streak had joined them. A tank he realised. "Looks like we're in for a fight", he said.

Shepard was pushing the output to the max. The heat of re-entry had passed. "Chutes now" he barked. He ripped the cord and the parachute unfolded. He was jerked back and began to sail down towards the surface. The tank went plummeting past him. '_Let hope it was a good investment_', he thought.

They were one thousand feet from the surface when Joker's voice came to them over the intercom. "Guys the unknown vessel just exited lightspeed. Looks like a Collector vessel and it head your way fast and I mean really fast". Shepard acknowledged and looked at the surface. The tank had landed in a clear area and was beginning to deploy.

He could see individual figures now including two with weapons pointed up at them, one a rifle the other a SMG. At ten feet he cut the chute and landed on his feet, pistols at the ready. The other landed a moment later. "Zaeed, Garrus on the roofs in sniper postions, Grunt on the front with the minigun. Kasumi you have the tank. Jacob, Miranda, Mordin covering positions. Go". They moved with quick efficiency and Jack was already putting up the biotic field that would protect them and the civilians from the seeker swarms.

"Council Spectres, hands up in the air", a woman's voice shouted, a voice that was all too familiar to Shepard. Slowly he turned, polarising his face plate and manipulating his voice speakers as he did. There stood Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko.

"Put those weapons down marines", he ordered flashing his rank across their heads-up display. The two marines snapped to attention. Shepard looked to each of his teammates in turn. They seemed to have caught on and nodded ever so slightly.

"Get into covering positions", he ordered, "We're about to have company". As he said that Kasumi spoke up. "Commander, large cloud of seeker swarms incoming". Shepard turned to the civilians nearby. "Get to a safehouse now!"

They ran for it. Shepard looked up and saw their foe. "Unleash hell", he shouted, raising his rifle and open firing in full force. They all roared as they unleashed a shitstorm of laser and plasma fire. Sniper rifles cracked with concentrated fired, rifles roared with wide spread rapid fire and the cannons thumped with their heavy laser rounds.

It continued for over three minutes. By then the seekers were crashing into the shield. "This isn't working", commented Miranda. Shepard nodded. "Bring up the Flamethrowers". Grunt and Zaeed broke off and ran to the tank, returning with the spare Flamethrowers. Shepard brought out his own.

The air was brought alive with fire. The seeker bugs shrieked as they fell by the hundreds. The last of them broke off and fled for the Collector vessel in the distance. "Hell yeah!" shouted Grunt. Shepard shook his head at the sight of Grunts glee in battle.

"They send infantry and heavy units next", he said, "This mission just got a lot more complicated". He immediately slapped himself mentally. That had been a line Anderson had used. Ashley slowly slid out of cover and walked up to him. "It can't be", she whispered. She reached up and slowly removed his helmet. He didn't try and stop her.

She dropped the helmet to the ground, eyes wide with shock. "Shepard", she breathed, "You're alive". He looked into her eyes, sad that it had to be this way that they were reunited. Alenko was looking in disbelief at what he saw. "How is this possible?" he asked in a shaky voice. Shepard merely shrugged.

"You'd be best asking my XO that question", he replied. Miranda took that as her queue to step forward. She'd stripped her re-entry helmet and protective suit off by this point and was back in her regular white flex suit. She shook hands with Kaidan first then Ashley. "Spectre Alenko, Spectre Williams", she said curtly, "I am Miranda Lawson, Shepard's second in command. I'd more than willingly give you the details of Shepard's return but, as you can see, we're in the middle of a war zone here. I give you whatever answers you want as soon as we get back to the _New Normandy_".

Shepard picked up his helmet and hooked it on his shoulder plate. He saw Jacob and Grunt unloading and setting up defensive turrets. "Joker", he said into the comlink. The pilot responded promptly, "Here". "Inform the Alliance we're here and in need of ships for mass evacuation now".

He could hear Joker's grin, "With pleasure Commander".

He addressed his team. "All right we need a landing zone fast", he said, eyeing his biotic's. They nodded and start working together to lift buildings and move them out of the way, using them to barricade other street entrances. "Grunt, Mordin set the barricades up and get ready". They acknowledged the order and continued their work.

Shepard turned back to the two Spectres, looked them in the eyes then walked off to supervise the construction. By now, most of the civilians, having come out after the end of the firefight and hearing the call he'd made to his pilot, were in the large square they'd cleared.

"Commander?" said Joker's voice over the com, "Alliance command on the line for you". Shepard accepted the call and listened in. "Commander Shepard this is Alliance Destroyer _Sparta_", said the communications officer of the Destroyer, "The only available assets at the current moment are ten hours away from Horizon..." Shepard looked at the communications device in disbelief. "Put me onto you commanding officer", he ordered immediately.

There were some clicks and murmured words then the CO was on. "This is Major Faller of the _Sparta_, you realise you are breaking Alliance protocol 3X..." Shepard moved to cut him off. "I don't care what regulations I'm breaking at the moment Major", he shouted into the device, "If you want to save 6,000,000 lives, you'll send every transport and cruiser near Horizon to us immediately or else what happen to Freedoms Progress will happen here as well! Is that clear?" with that he snapped off the com.

Kaidan and Ashley looked a bit surprised at his behaviour. "That was a bit harsh" said Kaidan. Shepard sighed. "Yeah, maybe", he admitted, "I'll apologise to him later, but at the moment we could a forward to deal with the Alliance's regulations. Besides as Spectre's we have the authority to override the Alliance's regulations and this is a desperate situation".

He looked at the land zone the Collector vessel had landed on. "And unless I miss my guess we're in for one wild night", he said looking at the infantry gathering to march.

The first two transports arrived an hour before sunset and swooped in taking about 100,000 civilians, mostly children, off-planet. "The main convoy will be here by 2100 hours", said one marines herding the scarred people to safety, "They sent this company to help out, but from the look of things you're going to need a battalion".

"We'll make do", Shepard had replied. It was now 1820 hours and the faint sound of the Collectors marching could be heard. Jack had been thankful the Alliance had also sent an Ezero shield generator. This meant she was back in the game.

Shepard was now walking through the crowd offering a word of encouragement here and there until he saw Ashley off to the side. He walked over to her. "May I?" he asked indicating if he could sit. She gestured and he sat looking at her intently. "How have the last two years treated you", he asked.

Instead of answering, she pulled out a small object and tossed it to him. He caught it and realised what it was. It was the data tablet he'd given to her before his death. He sighed. "I guess you saw the messages", he said. She shook her head. "Only the first one", she answered, "I never figured out the password to unlock it".

"Isn't the message obvious?" he asked, then sighed, tapped in the password and handed it back to her. A miniature hologram of himself appeared. "Guys", it said, "If you are listening to this, then what I feared has come to pass. I am gone from this world. By now I guess that you've seen the first message and I hope beyond hope the council approves it. I made this request not to ask you to complete what I started, though I hope again you will to it anyway, but because the galaxy is going to need people like you to protect it from the Reaper's darkness. It has been an honour my friends. But now I must ask for you to leave for the last part of this message is for Ashley alone".

The hologram paused for a couple of seconds the resumed, "Ash, I know there isn't anything that I can do to ease your pain and I know accepting my death must be hard but all I know is that the galaxies grand plan required me to die at this point. All you and I can do accept it. There are no words to describe how I feel about you so I'll just say it now. I love you no matter what happens. Goodbye my love".

With that the hologram disappeared. Ashley had tears in her eyes. She looked at Shepard. He was waiting for her to say something. But he should have knows better. Ashley was an action-taker. So she skirted to his side and kissed him full on the lips for the first time in two years. It was sweet rather that passionate. Slowly they withdrew and stared into each other's eyes.

"John you have no idea how much we missed you", she said quietly. Shepard frowned at that. "We?" he asked. Ash looked at him in slight shock. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. Shepard shrugged, "Depends on what it is", he replied. Then she said something that shocked him to his core.

"John, you have a daughter".


End file.
